Esto es real
by Shion1479
Summary: Shun, un chico que ha llegado a una nueva escuela es la causa de la rivalidad de dos chicas que gustan de él, pero él no le da importancia a nada de eso desde la muerte de una persona muy querida por él... esto es real...
1. Chaper 1: Los nuevos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, soy Shion y aqui estoy con esta primera historia mia que subo a este lugar y bueno aquí va**

**Shun:genial, otra novata, de que se trata tu fic?**

**Shion:pues de ti y de... porque no lo lees tú?**

**Shun:me da flojera**

**Shion:como la ves? A mi tambien ma da flojera cometartelo ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Los dejaremos de molestar y venga el fic ^^ **

**Cap. 1: Los nuevos**

-buenos dias alice, vaya que enormes ojeras tienes hoy, dormiste de nuevo afuera? Jajaja-

-ay buenos dias fabia, no no lo hice pero parece que tu si o me equivoco-

-pues te equivocas, al menos yo tengo una cama no como una personita-

-y quien es esa personita? Porque yo creo que la conosco y que coincidencia, esta justo frente mio-

-muy graciosa gehabich-

-ay verdad que si sheen-

-chicas es suficiente! Ya paren o por lo menos disimulen su odio-

-TU NO TE METAS REN!-al unisolo

Ren, del susto, se esconde tras un pilar;en ese momento suena la campana, alice y fabia dan por terminada su discusión para ingresar a clases y ren da un suspiro de alivio por ello.

-bienvenidos todos a su ultimo año de preparatoria-dice la maestra y todos aplauden-ahora quiero que le den la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos

En ese momento ingresan 3 chicos:

-mi nombre es shun kazami, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el pelinegro de ojos color ambar

-mi nombre es dan kusso, estoy feliz de estar aquí-dice el castaño de ojos rojos

-mi nombre es ace greit, espero que me agrade este lugar-dice el peliverdoso le ojos negros

-*_que guapo es shun_*-pensaba alice

-*_wow, shun_*-pensaba fabia mordiendo el labio inferior

-*_que sexy es ace_*-pensaba tambien mirra

-*_ay que lindo es dan_*-pensaba runo acosandolo con la mirada

-chicos pueden sentarse-les dice la maestra y estos se sientan. Suena la campana del 1° receso:

-puedo mostrarte la escuela si asi lo deseas shun-como coqueteando

-gracias pero... no me has dicho tu nombre-

-mi nombre es fabia sheen-coqueta y sonriendo

-fabia... gracias por tu oferta pero prefiero recorrerlo solo, no me gusta mucho la compañía-dice el pelinegro, la sonrisa de fabia se borró por completo y esta escucho una pequeña risa que provenia de fuera del salon

-bien, como quieras; nos vemos luego-dice fabia algo avergonzada y sale del lugar

Alice, que estaba tras la puerta, se reia de la vergüenza que sufrio fabia pero luego salio de alli cuando oyo que alguien se aproximaba y fue junto a las chicas (runo, mirra y julie).

-hola chicas, oigan, no les parecieron lindos los nuevos?-les pregunto picara alice mientras se sentaba al lado de runo

-ay si, vieron que sexy era el tal ace? Es un bombón-respondio mirra recordando

-si pero ese shun no se queda atrás, es un regalo del cielo-les dice alice

-las apoyo en eso chicas, ambos son caramelitos-dice julie picara

-ay si, pero dan es el mas lindo-dice runo sonriendo

-asi que te parezco lindo-le dice un chico a runo por detrás y esta se queda inmovil

-amm... s... si, to... todos l... los chi... chicos son li... lindos pa... para mi...-decia runo mientras volteaba temblando y muy avergonzada pero cuando se voltea por completo ve a ren y se enoja a mas no poder y empieza a perceguir a ren por toda la escuela-VUELVE AQUÍ REN, ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

-YA, LO SIENTO, SOLO ERA UNA BROMA...-decia mientras corria pero runo lo alcanza y le da un buen zapé-AHHHH!...

-te lo mereces-le responde runo frotandose las manos, molesta

-JAJAJA-reian las chicas

-amm chicas yo voy a la terraza, las veo en clases-dice alice levantandose

-muy bien, adios-la despiden

Alice va a la terraza de la escuela y ,al llegar, cierra la puerta y se de que no esta sola...

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado**

**Shun:se me hace que lo haces algo corto ¿no crees?**

**Shion:eso piensas? Bueno, no se, parece que si, por favor diganme si lo hice muy corto el cap. Y ... shun x favor**

**Shun:ah si! DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ^^ **

**PD: el 5 de noviembre facebook desaparecera **


	2. Chapter 2: La botella

**Hola de nuevo panas de fanfiction, aquí Shion reportándose con un nuevo cap. de este fic mío que, no sé como subí este 2° cap. pero lo más importante es que lo hice ^^**

**Shun: ok ya entendimos**

**Shion: ¬¬**

**Anubias: bueno… será mejor presentar el cap. antes de que estos 2 se maten así es que…**

**Ace: hola ^^**

**Shun/Anubias: Ace? O_O¿?**

**Shion: Ace! (Lo abraza) que bueno que viniste!**

**Ace: bueno…**

**Anubias: apuesto que solo te quieres alejar de Mira en **_**Lazos demasiado fuertes**_** para que no te mate, o me equivoco? ¬¬ (sarcástico)**

**Ace: O_O Bueno… este… yo… (Nervioso)**

**Shion: fácil respuesta: si**

**Ace: ¬¬**

**Bueno… antes de que alguien se enoje conmigo, los dejamos de molestar y venga en cap. ^^U…**

-amm chicas yo voy a la terraza, las veo en clases-dice Alice levantándose

-muy bien, adiós-la despiden

Alice va a la terraza de la escuela y, al llegar, cierra la puerta y se da que no está sola...

**Cap. 2: la botella (¬¬)**

-amm… hola Shun, que haces aquí?-

-amm… bueno… tu eres…?-

-ah lo siento, soy Alice Gehabich-

-Alice, es que este es el único lugar tranquilo en este sitio, no sabía que ya estaba ocupado-

-ay no, puedes quedarte si quieres-dedicándole una bella sonrisa

-amm… gracias; en todas los colegios es así, parvadas de chicas persiguiendo, estoy harto-

-*****_y quien____no estaría tras de ti_* bueno eso pasa a veces, además, los otros 2 nuevos también pasaron por lo mismo-

-si-

-*_ay qué guapo!_* y de dónde vienes?-

-de Belbud-

-vaya, de bastante lejos-

-si-dicho esto por el pelinegro, se levanta y pega un salto bajando así al patio (y la azotea queda en el 2° piso)

-O_O wow, lo guapo lo tiene de loco-se dice la pelinaranja

-chicas iré a recoger algunos libros de mi casillero para mi hermano-dice Mirra levantándose

-muy bien, nos vemos en clase-le responden las chicas y la ojiceleste se va

-ajjh… este colegio apesta, es muy aburrido-decía Ace mientras caminaba por los pasillos (acababa de escapar de parvadas de chicas y aun así esta aburrido? ¬¬) pero sus negros ojos logran divisar a su querida compañera con la que comparte asiento en su clase y decide divertirse coqueteando un poco entonces se colocó sigilosamente tras la puerta del casillero de la chica; Mirra, al cerrar su casillero, se asusta al ver a Ace allí:

-hola Mirra-

-ho…hola Ace; como sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho-

-bueno tengo mis contactos… y por tu brazalete dice "Mirra"; oye, no conozco muy bien este lugar, quisieras mostrármelo en el 2° receso?-de forma seductora

-no, no podre-como si no le atrajera ni un poquito su pedido

-no? Por qué?-confundido ya que nunca lo había rechazado una chica (te lo mereces XD / Ace: Hey! / Yo: lo siento jeje)

-pues tengo planes-recostándose por los casilleros-*_muy bien Mirra, hazte la difícil_*

-y no puedes suspenderlos, has una excepción, soy nuevo-

-no, lo siento-y suena la campana-ah, ya sonó la campana, es mejor ir a clases ¿no?, adiós-sonriéndole y se va

-si claro, vas a caer Mirra, caerás derechito a mis pies, ya lo veras-decidido

Todos entran a sus salones y Alice, al hacerlo, ve a Fabia y Shun ya sentados, entonces se sienta también; Runo viene un momento junto a la pelinaranja y le dice:

-Alice, jugaremos verdad o reto en el 2° receso ¿querrás jugar?-

-claro, porque no, y ¿si invitamos a los nuevos? Ya sabes, pa' conocerlos-

-ay no sé, mejor no, esto es un juego de chicas dirán que es absurdo-algo inquieta

-Runo, verdad o reto no es un juego solo de chicas-sarcástica

-da igual-

-ok-

Suena la campana del 2° receso y todos salen, las chicas van bajo un árbol con una botella, se sientan y la hacen girar:

-Julie a Alice-

-verdad o reto Alice?-

-reto-

-déjame pensar… ah sí! Ve a darle un beso en la mejilla a Ren-sonriendo

-QUÉ? Pero está jugando futbol, además, esta todo sudado, que asco-con cara de "ni creas que haré eso"

-ay que mas da, vas a hacerlo, ya elegiste-feliz Runo

-muy bien-desanimada y van al gimnasio-Ren ¿puedes venir un momento?

-estoy en medio de un partido Alice-responde este

-PAREN EL PARTIDO UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!-grita Julie y todos se detienen-Alice, adelante

Alice va junto a Ren y le da un beso en la mejilla, todos se quedan viendo la escena con cara de O_O y Ren se sonroja a más no poder.

-Contentas?-pregunta sarcástica la pelinaranja

-Si-responden y van de nuevo a su lugar y regresan al juego:

-Runo a Mira-

-Verdad o reto Mira-

-Verdad, has que me estremezca-

-Ok, te gusta Ace?-le pregunta en seco la peliazul y la ojiceleste se estremece-Wow, eso fue fácil

-Amm… este… un poquito-contesta Mira rojita pero mas aun cuando alguien le dice por detrás:

-Sabia que solo te hacías la difícil-

-Ace?-susurra Mira nerviosa, voltea y lo ve

-ninguna chica se resiste a mi-dice descaradamente el peliverde, lo que molesta a Mira, esta se levanta y le dice molesta

-Pues fíjate que yo si me resisto a ti y si, dije que me gustabas, pero solo un poquito, de allí no pasas-

-De uno se empieza-

-Grrr… eres detestable! No sé porque me pareciste atractivo!-le grita y se va

-Bien hecho genio-lo regaña Alice y Ace la mira

-Si ya no te pela, aquí estoy yo guapo-coquetea Julie con el peliverde y a todos les sale una gotita anime en la frente; Ace se da media vuelta y se va… (Muy bien, ya vieron como le va a Ace [¬¬] y, en cuanto a Dan y Shun, tampoco están en "su día" así por decir…)

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, pronto subiré otro, lo prometo**

**Shun: ojala y cumplas ¬¬**

**Anubias: lo hará… O_O… verdad? **

**Ace: claro que si… cierto?**

**Shion: jejeje ^^U**

**Shun/Anubias/Ace: ¬¬**

**DEJEN REWIENS XFA ^^U**

**P.D.: me traume con la serie de Justicia Joven ^^ (Shun: x favor, solo lo ves por Super Boy) (Anubias: QUE? ò.ó) Tranquilo, no te cambio por nada Anu-kun (Anubias: ^^) (Shun: ¬¬) ^^**


	3. Pregunta importante a los lectores TT

Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí Shion reportándose con no un nuevo cap de este fic, sino con una pregunta bastante importante para mi T_T

Anubias: como verán, a nuestra querida escritora le han ordenado salir de fanfiction, osea, dejar de subir y/o seguir sus fics

Shun: pero Shion quería compartir esto con sus lectores, ya saben, saber que piensan sobre ello

Ace: lo mismo a preguntado en sus otros fics y, bueno, quiere saber su opinión, quieren o no que se vaya?

Mira: si, tal vez con eso la persona que le había ordenado eso, al leer lo que piensan ustedes, lo reconsidere y la deje quedarse

Alice: claro, si ustedes quieren que se quede nada más

Keith: por favor, déjenle su opinión en los rewiens que le dejan

Shion: gracias chicos, y a mis lectores, es todo, por favor, espero su opinión, esto es demasiado importante para mi ya que no quiero irme T_T pero si ustedes quieren que lo haga, no hay ningún problema, solo díganmelo y ya valió, desde ya les agradezco un montón, no solo por esto sino por todos los rewiens que me llegaron a dejar, mucha suerte y salu2 a todos…

P.D.: lamento haberlos molestado con este aviso y gracias por leerlo…

Sayonara!

:(Shion_Reiser):


	4. Chapter 3: reencuentro

**Hola a todos, aquí Shion reportándose con otro cap. de este fic mio ya que gracias a ustedes mequedare y estoy muy contenta por ello :D… tome la decisión ya hace un buen tiempo al igual que la persona que me ordeno semejante cosa pero me disculpo x tardar tanto en subir los cap. … bueno, es que hay mucho que hacer en mi casa…**

**Shun: que no estas aun de vacaciones?**

**Shion: que mas quisiera, descanso de la escuela pero aun queda esa pequeña cosa llamada vida ¿sabias? ._.**

**Shun: amargada ¬¬**

**Shion: no más que tu ¬¬**

**Anubias: ya chicos, tranquilos =_=U, shun deja de provocarla y Shion, ponte a escribir**

**Shion: oye, no me mandes ó.ò**

**Anubias: lo siento, es por su bien (dramático)**

**Ace: es enserio? ¬¬U**

**Anubias: ^^U**

**Shun/Ace/Shion: =_=U**

**Bueno… antes que me saquen de quicio estos, no los molestamos mas y venga el cap. ^^ (iba a extrañar decir eso ^^)**

**P.D.: antes de poner el cap. quiero agradecer a Andromedasamantha, nanami, Marifer12, yessica, Maky Siempre Contigo, Aiko-Asakura, Ashley grilf5564 y muchos mas, enserio, gracias, de verdad ^^; ahora si, venga el cap. ^^**

_** .:Esto es real:.**_

_**.:Cap. 3: reencuentro:.**_

Shun esta sentado en un banco en el patio del colegio cuando Dan se le acerca:

Hola compi, que hay?-

Ahh… hola Dan, aquí sentado nada mas-algo confundido

Te puedo acompañar?-con cara de perrito

Amm… ok-y Dan se sienta

Sabes, algo me dice que tu y yo seremos muy buenos amigos-

Por que estas tan seguro?-

Ya te dije que "algo me dice", yo no tengo idea-sarcástico y Shun: =_=U

Miren a los nuevos en nuestra banca-dice Hidrow que se les acerca con un grupo de chicos

Debemos enseñarles a no tocar lo que no les pertenece jajajaja-dice Shadow riendo con la lengua a fuera

Por favor, no nos hagan daño-ruega Dan

Pero que gallina-dice Volt con el ceño fruncido

Déjenlos en paz!-les exige Keith que llego con Guss y Ren

Quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?-le reprocha Hidrow molesto

Ah pues yo soy Keith y ellos, Guss y Ren, que rápido nos olvidas ¿eh?-le responde sarcástico Keith para fastidiar al rubio, y lo logro! (Hidrow: =_=U)

Vámonos chicos, no vale la pena discutir con estos idiotas, busquemos otro-dice Mylene

Tienes razón Mylene, andando chicos-y se van

Gracias, muchas gracias!-agradece Dan a Keith haciendo reverencia y a todos les sale un =_=U

Ren-nombra Shun levantándose con el ceño fruncido

Shun-le devuelve Ren frunciendo así también el ceño

Se conocen?-pregunta confundido Guss

Y como no se van a conocer? Si Shun se presento frente a todo el salón-dice Dan sarcástico y Keith y Guss caen para tras estilo anime (Yo: Dan, por favor ¬¬)

Me refiero a que si se conoces de antes-explica Guss

Aahh-dice Dan apenado (Dan: jeje ^^U)

Si, nos conocemos de hace bastante tiempo-responde Ren mirando fijo al pelinegro

Como olvidar al hijo del tipo que estafo a mi padre-dice Shun molesto

QUE ESTAFO A TU PADRE?-dicen los demás en O_O

Estas completamente equivocado Shun, no fue así!-le dice Ren muy molesto

No es cierto, cretino!-

Cretino? Así como? Eran amigos, me imagino-dice Dan aun en shock

Si pero, como dijiste, "éramos" hasta que a el se le ocurrió ayudar a su padre para hacer lo que hizo-explica Shun haciendo enfurecer aun más a Ren y este lo toma de la camisa y le repite:

Eso no fue así, tu fuiste el que te fuiste y acusaste a mi padre junto con el tuyo!-

Shun quita la mano de Ren que lo sostenía de donde estaba y…

Lo acuse junto a el porque me mostro las pruebas! No sabes cuanto me dolió hacerlo!-

Entonces por que lo hiciste? Si tanto te iba a doler!-

Porque era el único en quien confiaba y podía hablar en la corte!-

Y ahora por tu culpa mi padre esta en la cárcel!-

¡PAREN!-los para Keith ya fastidiado y, en eso, suena la campanada de entrada-Vayamos a clases y terminemos ya con esta ridícula discusión antes de que el director los escuche y deba recurrir a una suspensión porque eso será lo único que ganaran si siguen así, peleen fuera del colegio pero no aquí

Ren y Shun le hacen caso a Keith e ingresan a clases molestos; Alice y Fabia, que ya estaban dentro, los miran extrañadas que no aguantaron las ganas de preguntarles el porque de su disgusto:

Que sucede Ren?-

Nada Alice-frio

Como digas-sorprendida

Te pasa algo Shun?-

No Fabia-

Ok-como Alice

_**.:Mas tarde:.**_

Suena el timbre de salida y, obviamente, todos van a sus casas; Alice busca a Shun:

Oye Shun, tu casa queda cerca del parque?-algo apenada

Amm… si, esta al lado de la mansión violeta a 3 cuadras del parque, por que?-

Ah pues… te puedo acompañar?-ruborizada

Vives cerca de allí?-

Bueno… esa mansión violeta es mi casa-

Wow genial, además de compañeros somos vecinos, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-dedicándole una sonrisa lo cual la sonroja aun mas

Entonces… te acompaño?-

Claro, vamos- y se van

Oye Fabia! Mira a quien acompaña Shun!-la fastidia Shadow

QUE?1 ALICE? GRRR… NO-PUEDE-SER!-dice esta con ogin saliendo de sus oídos (^^) (Fabia: disfrutas esto cierto? ¬¬) (Aja XD)

_**.:Por el camino, Shun y Alice:.**_

Tu eres la hija del doctor Michael Gehabich?-

No, soy su nieta, como lo conoces?-

Sabia que iba a Belbut los veranos a hacer sus experimentos, cierto?-

Si pero no sabias que era tan popular-

Bromeas? Ese tipo es un genio! Es la inspiración de muchos jóvenes aspirantes a científicos-

Tu eres uno de ellos?-

Amm… no exactamente pero si una persona que conozco-con un suspiro lo que extraña a la pelinaranja

Y… quien es?-

Ah? Ehh… nadie importante-algo exaltado (si como no ¬¬)

Cual de las dos es tu casa?-

Esa-y apunta hacia la izquierda, la que tiene una hermosa terraza

Apuesto que te encanta la terraza, supongo-

Si, me gusta salir y mirar las estrellas… me trae recuerdos de…-y guarda silencio-bueno debo entrar, mi abuelo me debe de estar esperando, nos vemos mañana, adiós-y entra a su casa y la pelinaranja hace lo mismo

Estando ya dentro de su casa, Alice saluda a su madre y sube a su cuarto, para después tenderse en la cama (por cierto, la habitación de Alice tiene un balcón… muajajajajaja) (Anubias: Oh Oh… conozco esa risa… y no es buena ó.ò)

*_A quien le recordara las estrellas a Shun?… no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar*_-piensa la pelinaranja y se levanta rumbo a su balcón pero, al abrir un poquito la cortina, ve a Shun del otro lado en el balcón de su cuarto, recargado x la baranda, mirando el cielo, muy pensativo…(oh si, la habitación de Shun esta frente a la de Alice y también posee un balcón [sonrisa maliciosa]) (Alicde y Shun: O_O!)

*_Se ve triste ¿Qué le pasar?... ay triste y todo es guapo *_*!.. pero que estoy diciendo_*-piensa Alice y cierra un poco mas la cortina y pega su oreja a la ventana pa escuchar lo que dice…

(Suspiro)Mama… Megumi… las extraño demasiado-dice Shun bajando la mirada

Mama? Megumi?-dice Alice pero al instante se tapa la boca ya que lo dijo en voz alta, tanto que Shun la oye

Alice?-pregunta este y la susodicha abre la ventana

Ehhh… ho…hola Shun… jeje-

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero y les haya gustado ^^**

**Ace: Shion…**

**Yo: si?**

**Ace: XQ NO SALI EN ESTE CAP.? Ó.Ò**

**Yo: no se, talvez xq… yo no quería!**

**Ace: pero a Shun siempre lo haces aparecer en todos los caps. ò.ó**

**Yo: xq el es el personaje principal junto con mi querida pana Alice aquí presente… idiota!**

**Alice: jeje hola**

**Shun: hola Alice :)**

**Alice: (sonrojo) ho…hola Shun **_***Shun esta aquí O_O! ay no, me va a dar algo… tranquila Alice… a quien engaño, estoy en problemas T.T***_

**Shion: =_= **

**Anubias: bueno :l… DEJEN REWIENS XFAAA! Lo agradeceremos :)**

**Sayonara!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: Ahora a comer! :D**

**5 min después**

**DAAAAAAAAAN! NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE COMISTE MI PASTELILLLO! Ò.Ó (buscándolo con kunai en mano x todas partes con infinita sed de venganza muajajajajajajaja /)**

**Shun: ay no =_=U**

**Dan: **_***ay no, ya me cacho , adiós mundo cruel***_


	5. Chapter 4: dos hermanas? Oo¿?

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí nuevamente yo molestándolos con otro cap. de este fic mío que, al parecer gusta y eso me hace muy feliz…**

**Shun: °_°¿? Pues no pareces…¬¬**

**Shion: tuve una mala semana, gracias x hacérmelo recordar Kazami =_=**

**Anubias: aaaaah si, MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REWIENS, SHION SE LOS AGRADECE ^^ …**

**Shion: ah si, es cierto, muchas gracias ^^… =_=**

**Ace: eeh xq' no presentas ya el cap.? jeje ^^**

**Shion: no puedo T.T**

**Todos: QUE? XQ'?**

**Zirze: xq yo lo hare ^^ de hoy en adelante**

**Todos: ZIRZE? O_O … shion…¬¬**

**Shion: les juro que esa apuesta estaba arreglada **

**Zirze: ay x favor Shion, quien te obliga a apostar que gana un debilucho en boxeo ¬¬**

**Shion: pero en las películas siempre es así, el debilucho encuentra su fuerza interior y acaba con el grandulón así ganándose el corazón de la linda chica *_*… **

**Todos: ¬¬U**

**Zirze: Shion eso es patético ¬¬**

**Shion: *_*… tienes razón, es patético, que grave error cometí **

**Zirze: te lo dije ¬¬… muy bien ^-^ aprovechare al máximo mi puesto muajajajajajajajajajajaja () los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. ^^**

_**.:Esto es real:.**_

_**.:Cap. 4: dos hermanas? O.o¿?:.**_

(Suspiro)Mama… Megumi… las extraño demasiado-dice Shun bajando la mirada

Mama? Megumi?-dice Alice pero al instante se tapa la boca ya que lo dijo en voz alta, tanto que Shun la oye

Alice?-pregunta este y la susodicha abre la ventana

Ehh… ho…hola Shun jeje-dice nerviosa esta dejándose ver, muy apenada

Me estabas espiando?-

Bueno… espiar no es la palabra que yo utilizaría… mas bien… eeehh… disculpa que te pregunte Shun pero ¿Quién es Megumi? Y ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?-

Amm… bueno… mi mama… (Suspiro) ella ya no esta conmigo-bajando la cabeza nuevamente

Ella… se quedo el Belbut?-

No exactamente, ella… murió hace un año-triste

Lo siento mucho Shun-consolándolo

No hay problema Alice; oye, cambiando de tema ¿este es tu cuarto?-antes de que esta le vuelva a repetir la 1ª pregunta sin responder (-_-)

Ammm… si y este el tuyo ¿no?-

Seee; genial, quedamos frente a frente, no es así?-

Eeh si, eso creo-algo inquieta

Shun, baja a cenar!-se escucha desde la planta baja de la casa de Shun

Alice, la cena esta lista!-también se escucha en la de Alice

Muy bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana-se despide Shun y cierra la ventana

Adiós-dice también Alice haciendo lo mismo

Alice baja a cenar:

Alice, escuche otra voz viniendo de tu habitación junto a la tuya ¿con quien hablabas?-la interroga su madre

Ah es que, un chico entro a la escuela, es compañero mío y resulta que su casa es la de al lado y también resulta que su cuarto es el que esta frente al mío ¿Qué coincidencia no? Y hay estábamos hablando-responde esta como si naa algo divertida y allí su mama la mira como "ay no 0.0"

Jovencita, desde hoy quiero que cierres las cortinas de tu habitación, quien sabe, si ese chico es un pervertido, puede que se ponga a mirarte cuando te vistes-

O_O no lo había pensado de ese modo; descuida ma, lo hare-

Esa es mi hija, ahora come y ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela-

Pero si es muy temprano… *_aunque eso acelerara el tiempo para ver a Shun_*; amm, bien ma-cambiando su cara de fastidio por una con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada y su madre queda viéndola.

Al día siguiente, como a las 5:45 a.m. mas o menos, alice despierta y empieza a alistarse pa ir a la prepa (claro, primero desayuna ^-^); en eso, suena el timbre de la casa y su madre va a abrir.

*seguro es Shun que vino por mi pa irnos juntos *_*…*-piensa la pelinaranja ilusionada con los ojos brillando más fuertes que nunca (pobre ^^) pero luego escucha:

Zirze! Hija! Pasa!-grita de emoción su madre por lo que Alice, que ya estaba lista…

_**(N.A.: Shun: ni modo que se baje desnuda ¬¬/yo: sssshhh podrías callarte? Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien ò.ó/shun: uuuuhhh que es lo que tratas de hacer bien? Jejeje [pícaro]/yo: O_O! Vete al infierno Kazami ò.ó/shun: jajajajajaja XD/yo: maldito pervertido ¬¬/Shun: y eso xq?/yo:xq lo primero que se te vino a la mente fue "ni modo que baje **__**desnuda**__**" ^^/shun: 0.0… me voy ¬¬/yo: gracias ^^)**_

…baja corriendo y, al ver a la "chica" a la que saludo tan entusiastamente su madre, se lanza a la chica para abrazarla…

Zirze, hermanita! Te extrañe muchísimo ^^!... :I… pero que haces aquí? Que no estabas con papa en Costa Rica? O.o-le pregunta Alice a su "hermana"

(N.A.: ah si, Zirze: alta, delgada, rubia, ojos cielo, pelo corto hasta los hombros, como el de Mira, carácter normal y blablabla :P)

Hola, hermana! Yo también te echado de menos y, bueno, mama me dijo que podría venir a estudiar aquí ya que aquí los colegios son mejores y, pues, papa lo aprobó ya que estará en E.E.U.U por varios meses -_-

Ay que alegría!^^-empieza a dar brinquitos la ojichocolate

Si, nos llevaremos muy bien ^^-

Muy bien, bienvenida y adiós, debo irme a la prepa-se despidió

Pero Alice, son las 6:30 a.m., espera a Zirze, se cambia y van juntas ^^-dice su madre

Ya hoy?-

Aja, ya esta inscripta y todo^^-

Asombroso! ^^, Apúrate que se nos hará tarde hermana ^^-

Ok-y va a cambiarse y blablabla (me traumo la canción _)

Ya ambas estaban listas pero, antes salir de la casa, a Alice le llega un mensaje diciendo:

_Nos vamos juntos? Shun K._

(N.A.: de donde habrá conseguido el n# ^^)

A Alice le brilla los ojos por lo que Zirze, extrañada, le pregunta:

Que sucede, Alice?-

Amm nada *_*-responde esta y responde el mansaje…

(N.A.: ya sabrán la respuesta, así que no se los pondré -_-)

Vamos-dice Alice y salen de la casa y Shun ya estaba allí…

Hola Shun-lo saluda Alice sonriente con brillo en sus ojos (-_- ay, Alá)

Hola Alice, ammm… quien eres tu?-le pregunta el moreno a la rubia

Soy Zirze Gehabich, la hermana de Alice y tu?-sonriente pasándole la mano

Shun Kazami-estrechando su mano, sonriente y semblante animado, eso encela un poco a Alice

Mrrr… nos vamos?-dice Alice algo fastidiada

Oh que? ella también?-pregunta Shun

Yo? Si-dice Zirze tranquila

Cool-Dice Shun alegre

Nos vamos o no?-celosa la pelinaranja

Si-dijeron ambos y se van…

_**.:Al llegar a la prepa:.**_

Hola chicos!-saluda Alice a todos sus amigos que, por ciertos, estaban todos reunidos en el patio

Hola Alice!-la saludaron todos con excepción de una castaña ojiverde que estaba con ellos

Hola chicos-ahora fue Shun y los demás se extrañan pero lo saludaron también animados con excepción de Ren y la castaña, por supuesto

Quien es ella?-pregunta Mira por la desconocida rubia que acompañaba a Shun y Alice

Ella es mi hermana, Zirze-responde la pelinaranja-Zirze, ellos son…(y le presenta a todos)(algo raro? Si, Keith no estaba allí jeje ^^… ya soy muy obvia ¿no? -_-)

Hola a todos ^^-saluda Zirze

Hola Zirze!-

Es tu hermana? Orale, que facha, yo también traje a mi hermana… ella es Sekai-dice Runo jalando a la castaña

Hola Sekai-la saludaron Shun, Zirze y Alice (los otros ya se presentaron y too)

Hola-dice la tímida chica seguida por el sonido del timbre…

_**To be continued…**_

**Zierze: Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy ^^ … oooh podría acostumbrarme a esto 3:)**

**Shion: te odio ¬¬**

**Zirze: haiba Shion, ya párale que fue tu culpa ¬¬**

**Shion: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T… aun te odio ¬¬… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T**

**Zirze: ¬¬**

**Shun: hay Zirze, mira lo que hiciste ¬¬**

**Zirze: que yo que? **

**Shun: hiciste llorar a la bebita xD (Zirze: xD)**

**Shion: ¬¬****#**** me largo… x cierto, que adorable… egocéntrica pero adorable pareja forman xD (y salgo corriendo)**

**Zirze y Shun: ^^ si, ver… O_O!... SHION, VUELVE AQUÍ W***! ò.ó …y dejen rewiens xfaaa ^^…. VEN AQUÍ!**

**Sayonara…!**

**:(Shion_Reiser): & "/Zirze_Phermin\"**

**Shion: OYE!**

**Zirze: que? yo también presento ^^ ()**

**P.D.: FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ^^ **

**Yo: odio ese día -_-****#**

**Zirze: yo no pero odio tener que pasarlo sola **

**Yo: ¬¬ **


	6. Aclaraciones

**Hola a todos panas de fanfiction, aquí su servidora se presenta con una nota que, si bien no es tan importante para muchos, para mí sí.**

**Sekai: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Shion está tardando mucho en subir los caps. de sus fic's y, como toda buena escritora, no le gusta dejar a sus lectores con la duda mucho tiempo como lo está haciendo x ahora.**

**Zunrey: el punto es que está teniendo muchos problemas, tanto familiares y personales, como en la escuela, aunque los de la escuela se los tenga bien merecido.**

**Zirze: a lo que queremos llegar es a una disculpa con todos sus lectores y con los que esperan su próximo fic de **_Apuesta al amor_**. Hay personas que lo están esperando ya desde hace buen tiempo, x eso queremos avisar que ese fic tendrá que esperar un buen tiempo.**

**Ferrun: otro aviso, estará subiendo los caps. que pueda solo los fines de semana porque son los únicos días que tiene un poquito de tiempo e internet, esto solo lo hace xq muchos le han preguntado qué onda con ella, si se retiro de fanfiction o qué?**

**Shion: exacto y quiero decirles que no me he retirado y no lo hare, o al menos no hasta que termine mis fic's y no se preocupen x los caps. que tratare de actualizarlos todos los fines de semana que pueda.**

**El fic al que realmente me dedicare es **_Somos demasiado diferentes_** hasta que lo termine, no pienso hacerlo muy largo y espero y comprendan y aclaren sus dudas hermanos míos.**

**Todos: ya que ya está todo dicho, lamentamos la molestia y que tengan una buena semana =) **


	7. Chapter 5: Vamos otra vez por la botella

**H0la a t0d0s panas de fanficti0n, aquí y0 de nuev0 presentánd0les 0tr0 cap. este fic mí0 que he descuidad0 much0, l0… sient0 x es0 ^^U… -.-**

**Zirze: HEY, SHI0N! LA APUESTA SIGUE Y LA TIENES QUE PAGAR ò.ó**

**Shi0n: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT^TT xq y0o0o0o0o0o0?**

**Zirze: ay x fav0r niña, quien te 0bliga a ap0star ¬¬**

**Shi0n: y0 ¬¬… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT^TT**

**T0d0s: ¬¬***

**Shun: genial, y y0 que creí que me había librad0 de ambas c0n el fic **_**S0m0s demasiad0 diferentes**_**, hay n0 habla nadie más que Shi0n, es0 v0y a ver c0m0 le hag0 pa cortarl0 -.-**

**Zirze: QUE? SHI0N, N0 ME C0NTASTE QUE TENIAS 0TR0 FIC!**

**Shi0n: xq debería hacerl0?**

**Zirze: se sup0ne que s0y tu MEJ0R amiga ¬¬**

**Shi0n: ja! En tus sueñ0s s0lamente ¬¬**

**Ace: chic0s, ap0stem0s a ver quién es la más infantil, vale?**

**Anubias/Shun: venga!**

**Zirze/Shi0n: ¬¬**************************

**Zirze: l0s dejam0s de m0lestar y venga el cap. ^^ (Shi0n: TT^TT)**

_**.:Esto es real:.**_

_**.:Cap. 5: Vamos otra vez por la botella:.**_

Hola-dice la tímida chica seguida por el sonido del timbre; todos entran a clases y la maestra presenta a las chicas (luego a alguien más ^^):

Denle la bienvenida a Sekai Misaki y a Zirze Gehabich; chicas, pueden tomar asiento.

Las chicas se sientan; Zirze del otro lado de Alice y Sekai del otro lado de Runo.

Qué bonita tu hermana, Runo-le dice Dan al oído

Por supuesto, salió como su hermana-responde divertida tratando de hacer una broma nada mas

Eso parece-en cambio le responde este mirándola a los ojos y la peliazul se ruboriza

Chicos, atención por favor, también está aquí un chico al que los que están aquí desde el 7° grado conocen muy bien y a todos les agrada pero que se mudo a Costa Rica hace 2 años pero ahora regresó, Kio Valerín-anuncia feliz la maestra y aparece un muchacho pelinegro de hermosos ojos verde manzana. Sekai se le queda viendo.

KIO!-gritaron todos excepto Shun, Dan, Ace y Sekai…

Hola chicos-saluda este feliz recostando la cabeza de lado y con los ojos así: ^^

Chicos, tranquilos! Hablaran en el receso… ve a sentarte Kio que la clase ya va a comenzar-dice la maestra

Pasan las horas y suena el timbre del receso, todos salen pero:

Oye Kio, comes conmigo?-

Kio! Ven a jugar futbol con nosotros!-

Kio!-

Kio!-

Kio!-

Kio!-

Ya! Relájense hermanos, me quedare aquí mínimo un año, no namas una hora O,o-dice Kio sorprendido

Kio, entonces danos atención primero a tus viejos cuates, men-dice Keith y luego ven llegar a Runo, Alice, Zirze y Sekai; Keith, al ver a Zirze le brillan los ojos con un leve rubor al igual que a esta, pero tratan de ocultarlo; casi lo mismo pasó con Sekai y Kio, aunque solo a Kio ya que Sekai trató de ni siquiera mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía quedaría hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes que el pelinegro poseía.

Hey, Kio! Cuanto tiempo no?-le dice Runo

Sí, eso creo-responde este sin dejar de mirar a Sekai

Oye… Kio… ya regresa de Marte porque te queremos presentar a algunas personitas; ellos son Zirze, mi hermana; Sekai, la hermana de Runo; Shun, Ace y Dan que son nuevos namas sin historia ni antecedentes jejeje-presenta Alice

Zirze? Linda! Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Costa Rica-dice Kio y le da un abrazo al que esta corresponde

Hey hola… bueno, me vine para acá, mi mama me llamo y me quedare aquí con Alice-dice Zirze separándose de él

Wow, no tenía idea de Alice y tú eran parientes-

Y ya ves-

Seee-

Hola Kio, aun me recuerdas?-dice una voz femenina, la de cierta chica peliazul que se les acercaba

Como no, muñeca, como olvidarte, hola Fabia-dice este y la abraza

Pos que bueno, creí que así era ya que no me saludaste, cariño-dice Fabia y Alice batió los ojos

Bueno, iba hacerlo pero hay tantos a quienes saludar aquí-

Pos sí, eso ocurre cuando alguien se va y luego regresa mucho después-

Pos sí, no?-

Mrrr… Kio, quieres jugar a la botella?-pregunta Alice pa fastidiar a Fabia

Claro, juegas Fabia?-responde/pregunta Kio

Obvio, por qué no?-acepta esta fastidiando asi a Alice

Muy bien-dice Alice fastidiada, por supuesto-oigan chicos, juegas?

Si!-dice y comienzan

Keith manda a Ace-dice Guss

Verdad o reto, Ace-dice Keith con un aura maligna alrededor y una macabra sonrisa ya que se quería vengar de el por lo que le dijo a su hermana, Mira.

Emm verdad-con algo de miedo

*_Mierda! No sé nada sobre él!_* emmm… bueno… Ah! Te gusta alguien de tu curso?-malicioso

Se podría decir eso-responde y manda una corta mirada a Mira que namas ella y su hermano pudieron percibir pero lo demás ni aguas. Ace gira la botella:

Julie manda a Dan-dice Kio

Verdad o reto, guapo-

Re…reto-tragando saliva

Muy bien, dale un beso a Runo, cariño-dice chillona y ambos ponen cara de O_O

Pe…pero…pero…pero…-tartamudea el castaño

Ah ah ah… elegiste y ahora te aguantas y lo haces quieras o no!-

Está bien-dice Dan y se acerca a Runo, Sekai lo mira fijo y Runo se empieza a ruborizar ya que los labios del castaño se acercaban cada vez mas a ella hasta que ella baja la cabeza, lo que provoca que el beso se lo diera en la frente y todos se empiezan a reír.

Oigan, no!-dice Julie-Dan, era en la boca!

Pero jamás dijiste donde, Julie-le dice aliviada Runo

Jaja si, Julie, además, déjalo así, pobrecita de Runo, con lo gacho que esta Dan, híjole, que feo ha de haber sentido si hubiese sido en la boca, mujer-se burla Ace y todos ríen aun mas

Jaja, muy gracioso, Grit ¬¬*- dice Dan-bien, sigamos-y gira la botella

Kio manda a Shun-dice Alice

Verdad o reto, hermano-

*_no me conoce, mejor digo verdad_* verdad-

Híjole… chicos, me echan una manita?-el pobre ya que no sabía nada acerca del pelinegro pero…-ah no! Lo tengo! Quien de las chicas de la prepa te gusta?-pícaro

A mí? Déjame pensar…-

*_di Alice… di Alice… di Alice_*-rogaba esta en sus adentros

*_di Fabia… di Fabia… di Fabia_*-suplicaba también esta

Mmm… nadie-dice el pelinegro y todos ponen cara de ¬¬U menos Alice y Fabia que la tenían en O_O

Qué? e…es imposible! Debe haber alguien que te guste-dice fabia aun en estado medio en shock

Que me guste… no pero si quien me parece muy bonita…-se enciende la ilusión de las chicas-pero no es de esta prepa-falsa alarma

Ah sí? Quien?-pregunta Alice curiosa y, por supuesto, algo celosa (Algo ¿?)

Eh… que no era solo una pregunta por turno?-dice Shun sarcástico y, aunque nadie lo noto, con una pizca de tristeza

Shun tiene razón-lo apoya Mira y Ace la mira

Si, al pobre ya lo están acosando con preguntas-dice Billy y se le viene la idea de que Alice y Fabia sentían algo por el pelinegro, aunque no solo a Billy se le ocurrió eso, sino también a los demás; en eso, todos (bueno, la mayoría) miraron con picardía a los 3.

Como que algo está pasando aquí ¿no cren?-dice Guss sarcástico y todos… bueno, casi todos se miran maliciosos.

Qué cosa?-pregunta estúpidamente Dan y todos caen pa tras estilo anime excepto Shun y las rivales que no comprendían nada y Ren pos por… algo que ya luego descubrirán… (^^)

**Zirze: hasta aquí hij0s mí0s xq Shi0n tiene tarea que hacer y herman0 que s0p0rtar ^w^**

**Shi0n: ¬¬*******************

**Shun: Hijos mí0s ¿? ¬¬**

**Zirze: ^^U**

**DEJEN REVIWS ¡!**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa ¡!**

**:(Shion_Reiser): & ****"/Zirze_Phermin\"**

**Shi0n: y lo haces de nuevo ¬¬***

**Zirze: que cosa ¿?**

**Shi0n: te he dicho chorrosientas veces que no pongas tu firma al lado de la mía ¡! Me quita propiedad ¬¬**

**Zirze: y ¿?**

**Shi0n: como que "y" hija de… tu madre ¡¿? ò.ó… awww como sea -.-**

**P.D.: en el próximo cap. se define parte del fic, unos secretos salen a la luz así es que no se lo pierdan ;)**


	8. Chapter 8:recuerdo de un pasado soloroso

**H0la, h0la mis…**

**Zirze: … queridísim0s lect0res ¡! ^w^**

**Shion: hey ¡! ¬¬***

**Zirze: les pedimos mil disculpas a todos por el laaaaaaaargo retraso pero la irresponsable e insensible de Shion se concentro en sus más recientes creaciones: **_**Apuesta al amor, Hermanos Bidimensionales, ¿Miau? **_**Y algunos one-short's como **_**¿Yo? ¿Un neko? ¡Imposible!, dime que te pasó **_**y **_**31 de octubre, **_**eso acompañados de los exámenes finales y tareas y proyectos y yo y… bueh muchas cosas más x lo que no tuvo tiempo que dedicar a este adorado fi suyo.**

**Shion: exacto y…**

**Zirze: GRACIAS X EL APOYO ¡! De veras, mil gracias en nombre de esta vaga.**

**Shion: ¬¬ aja… y, como decía…**

**Zirze: os dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. :) (Shion: ****ò.ó****)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Esto es real:.<strong>_

_**.:Cap. 6: recuerdos de un doloroso pasado:.**_

* * *

><p>Suena la campana y todos entran a sus salones, durante todas las clases Shun se veía muy distraído, lo que llama mucho la atención de sus amigos ya que cada tanto dirigía una triste mirada a la ventana. Suena la campana del 2° receso y todos salen en grupo, pero ven que Shun no salía, entonces se le acercaron.<p>

Shun, que te pasa?-le pregunta Keith

Nada-responde éste sin apartar su mirada de la ventana

Cómo nada? Solo por algo estas así o no?-le dice Ace

No es nada, chicos, no se preocupen-les dice Shun ahora mirándolos

Muy bien-dice Kio

Pero vienes con nosotros?-le pregunta Zirze

No, ire a la azotea-responde el pelinegro

Como digas-dice Sekai

Vamos, chicos-dice Runo y se van. Ren los esperaba afuera del salón, por obvia razón no fue donde el moreno.

Shun va a la azotea y se sienta en la banca que allí había, cierra los ojos y se pone a recordar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

_**Ves aquel conjunto de estrellas de allá? Es la constelación del 'Arquero', no es bellísima?-**_

_**Si, es genial, Megumi, como puedes localizar una constelación tan rápidamente?-**_

_**Buena, Shun, cuando tienes una imaginación tan grande como la mía es fácil-**_

_**Bueno, más grande que tu imaginación no creo que exista-**_

_**Tomaré eso como un cumplido-**_

_**Ah pues, bien-rió-Ay hermanita, no sé qué haría si algo te llegara a suceder**_

_**Ah no, señor! Esta preciosura que ves aquí será una gran científica o astróloga y no un cadáver antes de los 25-**_

_**Lo sé; iras a Wardingtong conmigo, cierto?-**_

_**No lo sé, Shun, yo creo que mejor me quedo con mamá y papá aquí-**_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

><p>Ojalá nunca te hubiera dejado, Megumi-suspiró tristemente Shun mirando aln suelo<p>

Shun… puedo acompañarte?-

Alice? Que… que no ibas a ir con los demás?-

No, me da flojera; oye y a ti que te pasa?-

Ya te dije que no es nada-

A mi no me engañas, Kazami, vamos, dime, puedes confiar en mi, después de todo, soy tu amiga-

Ah si? desde cuando?-

Pues desde que pisaste el colegio quise serlo y creo que ya puedo considerarme una o no?-

Si así lo quieres…-

Pues si quiero, 'amigo'-

(Risas)'Amiga'-

Y me vas a contar lo que te pasa?-

Bueno… yo… solo recordaba-

Qué?-

Mi pasado… es una larga historia-

Bien… soy toda oídos-

Que?-

Que quiero escucharla, si eso te hace sentir mal puedes desahogarte conmigo-le sonríe con dulzura

Enserio?-

Si, eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

Shun la mira y siente que algo dentro suyo lo impulsaba a contárselo, ella le provocaba una gran confianza y un gran sentimiento de alegría dentro suyo al saber que podía contar con ella.

Muy bien-dice decidido empezando su relato-yo vivía en Belbud con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermanita… antes de venir a Wardingtong junto a mi abuelo, le pregunté a mi hermana si no quería venir conmigo aquí y me dijo no, que mejor se quedaba con nuestros padres para así también estar cerca de nuestra madre cuando llegue la hora de que se nos vaya porque padecía de cáncer, así es que era cuestión de tiempo el que… se nos muera-da un suspiro y continúa-2 meces después de venir aquí, a Wardingtong me dieron la noticia de que mi madre ya se me fue-

Dios, eso es terrible-dice Alice viéndolo triste

Si pero fui al entierro y le volví a insistir a mi hermanita que se viniera conmigo pero me dijo que no nuevamente porque nuestro padre la inscribió en un excelente colegio y no lo quería dejar ya que quería recibir la mejor educación posible para ser alguien importante algún día-

Y volviste solo-

Si y eso es de lo que más me arrepiento-

Por qué?-

Porque 6 meses después mas o menos pensaba volver a ir a Belbud y volver a insistirle para que se venga conmigo pero… esa misma tarde, cuando iba caminando por el parque, sentí una gran punzada en el pecho, me llamó mucho la atención y regresé a casa, tenía un muy mal presentimiento cuando sonó el teléfono y… conteste-

Y? quien era?-

Mi padre dándome la peor noticia del mundo… me dijo que…-suspira-que mi hermanita había tenido un accidente en la carretera-

Oh cielos… y que le paso?-

Ella… falleció-

Qué? O_O… vaya, Shun, yo… lo siento mucho-triste

Pero lo peor de todo es que solo tenía 14 años, era una niña, tenía… toda una vida por delante y yo pude haber evitado ese accidente si la hubiera traido conmigo… me siento muy… culpable-melancólico

Eso no fue tu culpa, Shun, si eso pasó fue porque el destino así le quiso, ya le había llegado la hora de marcharse, eso iba a ser inevitable, si la traías aquí, de todos modos algo iba a sucederle y hubiera sido peor-

Pero solo tenía 14 años!-le dice Shun con los ojos cristalinos

No importa la edad, si se fue, fue por algo, porque Kami-sama así lo quiso-le dice Alice-además, no creo que a tu hermana le hubiera gustado que te estés culpando por su muerte, sino que sigas con tu vida y te hagas más fuerte cada día-

Shun la mira sorprendido pero aún con la expresión de tristeza plasmada en su rostro, se puso a reflexionar las palabras de a pelinaranja.

Pero sabes lo difícil que es perder a tu madre y luego de tan solo unos meces perder a tu hermanita menor, la cual era la luz de tus ojos y lo único que te quedaba de tu madre?-

Yo… no lo sé, Shun pero, de algo si estoy segura, debes seguir con tu vida, no puedes parar por eso, esos acontecimientos son obstáculos que nos pone el destino, obstáculos que debemos superar-

(Suspiro) Tienes razón, Alice… gracias-dice y la abraza, lo cual la sorprende y, a la vez, la sonroja bastante pero le corresponde levemente en un estado más o menos de shock.

No… no tienes porqué…darlas *_no puedo creerlo! Me está abrazando, ABRAZANDO!_*

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chavos…<strong>

**Zirze:… hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, esperamos y os haya agradado… XFA, DEJEN REVIEWSSSS! Se los agradeceremos un buen ^w^**

**Shion: SUFICIENTE! ME VOY!**

**Zirze: eh ¿?**

**Shion: ME JODES, RUBIA SILICONADA! (gritó mientras se alejaba bastante cabreada)**

**Zirze: O_O… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que divertido es esto xD**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!**

"**/Zirze_Phermin\"**

**Shion: (regresando corriendo a toda bala) oh no, eso si no te lo permito, Zirze!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**Shion: oh si, musho mejor :)**

**Zirze: ¬¬ **

**P.D.: felices fiestas! (se los digo ahora xqe puede que no actualice antes) ^+^**


End file.
